Still the Doctor's Lady
by TexasWind
Summary: This is an after story for the season one episode Doctor's Lady. It takes place around season 9. This story adds some new characters so bare with me on the beginning of the story. This is also assuming the Ingalls never leave Walnut Grove. I don't own any of these characters just having fun writing the story. This is my first story so please give feedback.
1. Chapter 1

Hannah Crawford gazed outside from the second floor of her Chicago home. As she gazed, she pondered over all 16 years of her life she had enjoyed in the city. Today would be her last. Her father, William, the owner of Chicago's largest packing house, had decided to move his family to the prairies of Minnesota to start a simpler life. He wasn't proud of the man he had become and he wanted a fresh start away from Chicago.

Her mother, Barbara, was of from a high class family in New York. She reluctantly left New York when she married William. Though she didn't like Chicago she came to find a place in society that she was proud of. Barbara was not happy about the idea about starting a new life again especially this time for the unknown of dirty, smelly, uncivilized prairie.

As their only child, Hannah had the world at her fingertips: the best schools, the best clothes, and a bright future in whatever endeavor she could ever want to pursue. That was however, according to her father. Her mother's plan included a coming out party, marrying into society, and living a stuffy life.

Hannah wanted more from life that Chicago could offer but, she too was unsure of life on the prairie. She would be leaving behind her friends whom had become like family to her and the thought of that scared her.

Just as she was coming back to reality her father called that it was time to leave. She had said all of her good-byes the day before and there was nothing left to do but, get on the wagon. As she walked down the lavish staircase for the last time she thought that maybe starting over might not be such a bad thing.

Because they didn't know where they might settle, the Crawfords had most of their belongings boxed and stored till they could send for them. William had purchased a covered wagon to make the journey. Packed with trunks of personal belongings and the bare essentials to to start a new home, they left Chicago ready to set out to find a New Frontier.

As the days passed, they stopped every few days in a town to rest and kept on. They were not able to stop yet because William was looking for a town where he could open a butcher shop and have enough land to raise cattle.

This is Hannah's story. The way Hannah sees it. The story that follows are from her journal.


	2. Chapter 2: A New Frontier

As I looked out of the back of the wagon, Pa called that we had arrived in a town called Sleepy Eye, Minnesota. He said we would stop here for a couple of days while he worked out some details about a piece of land. Ma had already unloaded a few things and taken them to the hotel where we would be staying.

I asked Pa if I could look around. He said yes so, I set off on a walk. I'm usually not this brave to go off on my own in a new place but, I figured that Sleepy Eye wasn't very big but it had all the necessities: a store, a school, a post office basically everything you could find within the block of my home in Chicago was spread out into a whole town. It fascinated me how happy people were here while having so little. As I walked back to the hotel I noticed a sign that said "Blind School". I walked over and peered in the window. A bunch of children were seated around a large table getting ready for breakfast and, though blind they were still so happy. Something came over me and I made my way to the door hesitating before I knocked. A woman who introduced herself as Mrs. Mary Kendall opened the door and asked if she could help me. I said no but, I would like to help them. She said they couldn't pay but, when I told her I just wanted to volunteer my time she was much obliged because their only sighted person, Mrs. Kegan was gone for a few days and the could really use the help. Because she was blind she couldn't see that I was wearing a fancy dress or had my hair done. All she knew was that I was a blessing to them.

As I walked in the door she said she was just getting breakfast on and that she could use some help serving the food. Her husband Adam was already placing milk for the children. It amazed me how he knew precisely where to place each glass and, he did so without error. I joined her in the kitchen and began to place plates with pancakes and eggs in front of each child. As I cleared the table after they were all finished I noticed a box of old clothes in the corner. I asked Mary if I could have a dress or two and she said they were going to be donated anyway so I was welcome to whatever fit. For the rest of the day I helped with various tasks and by the end of the day I was tired but, in a very rewarding way. I had completely lost track of time and I was sure Ma and Pa were concerned. I bid farewell to the Kendalls and told them I would hope to visit again soon. I slowly wondered back to the hotel where my mother seemed to be worried sick about my whereabouts. Good thing I was not particularly hungry because I missed supper. Tired from the long day I quickly fell asleep.

The next day while Ma sorted through our things and Pa worked on getting his land and cattle, I went out walking again. I forgot how refreshing it was just to walk without hundreds of people in the way. I stumbled across a young boy with a basket of Dalmatian puppies. I thought I might need a friend where ever we were going so I asked how much the puppies were. He said they were free because they just couldn't keep them all. I looked over the puppies and found a small male with blue eyes that seemed to stare at me. I gladly gave the little boy a dollar for the dog which he was reluctant to accept but, upon insistence shyly took it. I decided to name him Buddy as he would be my only friend heading into this new adventure.

I wasn't sure what Pa would say about me getting a dog but, luckily he understood my loneliness and agreed to let me keep Buddy. Ma wasn't excited about my new friend but, then again she wasn't excited about any of this so I figure she just took it with everything else that was going on.

At lunch Pa said that we would be leaving in the morning to find the track of land he had just purchased. It was west of some creek. I think he said Plum Creek. Ma wasn't happy to hear that the town it was near was not even half as big as Sleepy Eye. Pa said it is a little farming town called Walnut Grove.

That night as I went to bed, I couldn't get those words out of my head: Walnut Grove. I dreamed of finishing school, working on the ranch, and maybe if I'm lucky find a place to really belong. Morning could not come fast enough.

As the sun shone through my bedroom window, I awoke to the sound of Pa already having the wagon almost loaded out front. I got ready went downstairs for something to eat and then off we went to Walnut Grove.

In all my anticipation, the road to Walnut Grove seemed longer than the weeks of the trip from Chicago. Pa had really convinced me that this was something to be excited about. I only wish he could convince Ma but, I think she will come around in time.


	3. Chapter 3: Settling on the Prairie

As we pulled up to Walnut Grove, I was surprised that it was smaller than I even though. I can only imagine how Ma feels. Pa stopped the wagon outside Caroline's Restaurant and Hotel. Pa said we would be staying here for a while until we could fix up the house on the ranch or build a new house. The land agents in Sleepy Eye had told Pa the house was in rough shape but, the land was good for cattle so he took it. I exited the wagon with my bag that hid my calico dresses I had gotten at the blind school. I would't dare let Ma see them before I even have a chance to wear them.

After taking our trunks into the hotel, we got back into the wagon to go see the land that was now ours. On the way out to our home west of Plum Creek we passed several other homes in the area maybe we'll all make new friends. The wagon stopped and I peered out. There was lots of land far as the eye could see. The borders were fenced, perfect for cattle. As I gazed around the area, my eyes came to rest on a small farmhouse with a porch. I walked up to the house and opened the door. There was a small sitting area with two chairs by the fireplace, a kitchen with a small table and two bedrooms. Just like I feared however there was no water closet inside like the hotel in Sleepy Eye.

After Pa finished looking around the barns and the corrals, we loaded back up into the wagon to head back into town. On the way back I saw at the farms we had passed before kids who looked to be about the same age as me. Upon arriving back into town, we stopped in to get a few things that we might need at Olsen's Mercantile. It was a nice little shop. When we walked in a nice man, Mr. Olsen I presume, helped us get the things we needed. He told us that it is his daughter that runs the hotel we are staying at. As we were walking out, I heard a screeching voice yell out for Mr. Olsen. It was his wife, Harriet. I wish we would have been faster walking out of the store but, she stopped us before we could leave. She is very much like Ma because she wants to know anything and everything. I suspect that is much easier to do in a town of this size than in Chicago.

Ma seeing for the first time someone like herself since we left Chicago, commenced to get all the information, more like gossip, from Mrs. Olsen that she could. Mrs. Olsen was also delighted. Being a city woman herself, she was excited to have someone to share the town "news". Pa said we had to go because we wanted to make it for supper at the hotel but, Mrs. Olsen insisted that we stay for dinner. I was tired from the trip and I think Pa was too but, before either of us could say a word Ma had already accepted the invitation.

We went back to the hotel briefly to put our things away. Ma insisted that we change before going over to supper. Pa didn't see the point but, Ma wanted to make a big impression on our first night in town with a family she seemed to think was important to align ourselves with. I put on the pink Sunday dress my Ma told me to put on. I hoped that while walking across the road nobody would notice me.

When we walked in to the Olsens' home, it was almost like taking a step into a home in Chicago. There was fancy furniture, rugs, and curtains everywhere. Ma was delighted but, I was confused. We had come here to start over yet, in coming here especially on our first night, it was like taking two steps backward. As we sat down in the parlor, a boy about my age sprinted downstairs. He was the Olsens' son, Willie. Mrs. Olson seemed right set on trying to make a match of us but, I was less than smitten. After some small talk that never seemed to end, we sat down to a supper of roast beef, mashed potatoes, and green beans. We finished with cherry pie before said our goodbyes and walked back to the hotel.

Back in Chicago, I had already completed the schooling necessary to graduate and passed my exam with flying colors. I hope the school teacher will allow me to assist with the class. I wasn't meant to live the life my mother loved: sitting around the house or making social calls. I had already gotten permission from Pa and he thought it best that I don't tell Ma just yet. Pa had already left to go out to the ranch, and Ma was still sleeping. She had never been an early riser. I reached into my bag with the calico dresses that Mary had given me at the blind school. I pulled out a long blue calico dress and put it on. I had sewn up all the holes and it looked rather nice in my opinion. I put on my bonnet and headed off to the school house. As I approached the school house, all the children were playing outside. They a few at a time turned to look as I walked up the stairs. I entered to find a woman who must be the teacher and a young woman about my age.

The teacher was Ms. Eliza Jane Wilder and the young woman was Ms. Laura Ingalls. I introduced myself and told them that I wanted to help out at the school, maybe teach some lessons. I made it clear that I had no desire for money, just wanted to have something to fill my days. They said they would be delighted to me. Laura went out to ring the bell and the children all came in and took their seats. Eliza Jane introduced me to the class and we began our day. I went faithfully every day and on Friday of that week I taught the arithmetic lesson. I really began to get to know all the children. Laura had a brother and a sister in the class and they invited me and my family to lunch on Sunday after church. Could this be my first friend?

I awoke early on Saturday morning to join Pa with getting the ranch ready. Our first stop was at the feed and seed. Mr. Almonzo Wilder was working that Saturday morning. He is Eliza Jane's brother. Mr. Charles Ingalls, Laura's father was also there. He told me and Pa how much he looked forward to having us for lunch on Sunday. Mr. Ingalls walked out first while Pa still gathered a few things. When we finally walked out Mr. Ingalls was talking to a tall, blonde, young man who seemed to be a little older than me. He called us over to introduce us to him.

His name was Carl Edwards. He had lived in Walnut Grove most of his life. First with his natural parents till they both passed away and, then with his adoptive parents Isiah and Grace Edwards. About three years earlier when everyone left town to find better work, he and his family went farther west than the rest of the citizens who settled in Winoka, Kansas. In Mr. Ingall's last letter he had written that his family's farm had gone up for sale. Carl asked his father to loan him the money to buy the farm back. At only 17 he had become a man.

As he got off of his wagon and extended his hand to me, there was a glint in his eye and a smile that was different than anyone I had ever met. I hope nobody else noticed me with sheep's eyes. Pa and I rode out to the ranch to hopefully finish work on the house so we could move in. We won't be living there for long though because Pa will be going to Hanson's mill next week to order the lumber for our grand new house. Ma chose to stay in town as usual and take tea with Mrs. Olsen and talk about the latest gossip of the town.

Pa and I ate sandwiches for lunch and then we got back to work. On our way back into town that evening I noticed Carl's wagon outside a house we always pass on the way to ours. I asked Pa to pull over there and he obliged. When we reached the house, Carl came outside. I started making those sheep's eyes again but, I couldn't help it. Pa told him that we were his new neighbors and as soon as we get the house finished we would be glad to have him to supper. I hope he will join us one day. I can only imagine how lonely he must be without his family. He aided me onto our wagon and we headed on our way.

The next day we attend church services in the school house. It was not what we were accustomed to. We were Catholic so it was different attending a service and not a Mass. If Ma wants some gossip about why don't she talk about the Rev. Alden being married. After church we followed the Ingalls back to there home which to my delight was also on the banks of Plum Creek near our house. Before lunch Laura showed me her favorite fishing spot. I had never been fishing before but, I really enjoyed it. She asked me if I had been asked to the dance next weekend yet. I had heard the children talking about it in school but, I had not given it much thought. She said she had wished she could go with Almonzo Wilder but, she thought she only saw her as a little girl. I shyly admitted that I had really taken a liking to Carl Edwards. Laura said that that may be a piece of work getting him to ask me. She recalled a spring dance when she was a child and Mrs. Edwards before she married Mr. Edwards really wanted him to ask her to the dance and she tried making him jealous but, in the end she just had to ask him. I encouraged her to do the same with Almonzo but, she was convinced that he was to far gone.

She then jumped up and suggested we go see Carl right now! There was still plenty of time till lunch so we went. On the way there she told me about her family. At home was her parents, Charles and Caroline, her sisters Carrie and Grace, and her adopted brother Albert. In an odd coincidence Mary Kindall that I had met in Sleepy Eye is Laura's older sister.

We arrived at Carl's house and I shyly knocked on the door with a little push from Laura. He answered the door and I felt my face get all red but, I somehow managed to speak. We told him we were out on a walk before lunch. We briefly discussed the reverend's sermon and then nervously said we had to go. Laura nudged me as we walked away and I just sorta blurted "Are you going to go to the dance next Saturday?" He replied that he had thought about it but was kinda nervous about asking this girl. I felt my heart break right there. I quickly wished him luck with asking the girl and I pulled Laura to walk away. As we walked he shouted "That girl I wanted to ask... is you Hannah". I turned around very calmly and told him he could pick me up from the hotel and he could have supper with my family before the dance.

Saturday quickly came and I grew more nervous with each passing day. Each day at school I found it harder to focus. Saturday quickly came. I had yet to tell my parents that Carl would be taking me to the dance. When I told them over breakfast I was surprised to hear Pa already had heard from Mr. Ingalls. Ma on the other hand wanted to know his background and about his family. I immediately started to regret the supper idea.

Carl showed up right on time. I had told him to come ten minutes early so I could prepare him for the inevitable drama that was about to ensue. Ma and Pa came down the stairs ten minutes later right on time. I think Pa must have already talked to Ma about being kind to our guest. Or I at least hope he did. As we sat down to Supper, Ma immediately started the conversation asking Carl about his family, his work, and most importantly how we met. I sat on the edge of my seat the whole time. To my surprise Carl held his own. I was just hoping he wouldn't ask the same questions Ma had asked him. I knew I would have to tell him the truth soon anyway. Ma and Pa didn't know I had not told him so that intensified my apprehension. Then Carl asked the question that I had dreaded: "What brought your family to Walnut Grove?" Pa I think sensing my apprehension just mentioned that we wanted to start fresh away from the bustling city. I didn't say much the rest of supper.

When it came time to walk over the the school house for the dance Ma and Pa walked ahead. As we walked out the door of the restaurant Carl asked if we could take a seat for a moment. He sensed that there was a lot that he didn't know about me and he wanted to know. For only knowing me such a short time, it scared me how much he knew me. We sat on the stairs of Caroline's and he simply said "Ready when you are." I proceeded to tell him about Pa and the packing houses, the fancy house, the fancy clothes, and about how I didn't say anything because I did not want to be judged on my past. And he replied with one simple sentence that was wise beyond his age and education "I'm not interested in the past. I'm interested in the present with an honest understanding of the past." With that he took my hand and we went to the dance.

At the dance we talked to Laura briefly then I saw her slip out the back door. When Carl went to dance with Carrie Ingalls, I made my way to the door to check on her. Just before I opened the door I could hear her talking to someone, hopefully Almonzo. Maybe this evening is a good start for the both of us.


	4. Chapter 4: Home Sweet Ranch

As the months passed Walnut Grove was full of excitement and change. After a few rocky months Laura and Almonzo finally got married. When she came home from Sleepy Eye and told me I could't believe it. They had a spur of the moment wedding at the blind school. And they are now living on a farm still very close to ours. She is also now the teacher of Walnut Grove as Eliza Jane moved to Minneapolis. I still help at the school most days. During lunch I go to the restaurant where Mrs. Ingalls teaches me how to cook.

We also soon after the dance moved into the house on the ranch and now work is in progress on our new house. Ma is very excited to have what she thinks is the grandest house in town but, I am going to miss our little farm house. In the months since, Pa also bought the local feed and seed store. Carl and Almonzo work there so its nice for Laura and I to have them close during the day. Pa also got going to a busy start with the cattle business. From the day they were delivered Pa put in long days of work. Throughout the summer I learned so much working with Pa on the ranch.

Now that harvest is over Carl and I get to spend more time together even if I am busy with school. He joins us for supper almost every night now. I had wished that he would be inspired to ask Pa for my hand after hearing of Laura's wedding but, that was not the case. I am hopeful that it will happen soon though because of the wonderful harvest he brought in this year. Surprising Ma has really come around to us. She spends a lot of her talks with Mrs. Olsen trying to reconcile his humble background to their high standards.

After church on Sunday, Carl and I walked ahead of my family. Today we would be having a picnic with Laura's family by the pond. As we walked we came upon a building with a foundation that was only getting started. Carl said it was the home of the late Mr. Hanson who owned the mill. He said that Mr. Ingalls had written his Pa about how the town gave the house to be the Kendall's blind school but, it burned down almost two years ago. Adam's father had intended to fund the rebuilding but, he passed away before it could be completed.

I remained quiet as we walked home from the picnic. What if I could convince father to fund the rebuilding of the blind school. There was a lot of land around the school that Pa could use for cattle so, in business it would be good as well. I brought the idea before him that night and he agreed that after the completion of our own home work would begin on the new blind school. I told Laura and she was thrilled. She sent a telegram to Mary that afternoon. A house for Mary and Adam would also need to be built as Adam regained his sight after an accident.

As Fall turned to winter, we were able to move into our new home just before the cold really set it. It was so big with many bedrooms and to my delight a water closet. No doubt Ma can't wait to rub it all in to Mrs. Olsen. Work on the blind school will begin in the spring. Adam decided he wanted to be a lawyer so, when he finishes he will move back to Walnut Grove too.

It has been a rough time for Carl. Mr. Ingalls went to meet Mr. Edwards in Chicago because he had received word of his older brother John's death. Though Carl had not seen him since he was a child when he left Walnut Grove to go to college. From what I understand he was engaged to Mary but, that didn't work out. I think Carl took it especially hard being away from his family during such a difficult time.

Winter is absolutely brutal here, especially on the cattle but, we manage the best we can with Carl's help. He has really been wonderful. He helps on the ranch nearly everyday because there are no crops to tend to this time of year. Winter seemed to pass so slowly. Some days when the snow was particularly bad we could not even get to town.

Our first Christmas here was absolutely splendid. I think Ma was sending a clear message with the suit she gifted to Carl. Pa gave me a new horse. And Ma gave me a new dress. It has truly been the most wonderful year. And the new one started splendidly as well. At the stroke of midnight, Carl got down on one knee and proposed with my grandmother's beautiful diamond ring. He had asked Pa's permission at Christmas and was waiting for the right moment. We will write his family about it later in the spring when we can have more details about a wedding.


End file.
